A Strange Encounter
by dazedreamer
Summary: Blossom seems like a pretty typical girl, but when she accidently bumps into her counterpart, what will become of this strange encounter? First story, please be nice rated T for later on the pairing is kinda obvious, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

"Blossom pay attention!" the teacher demanded All of the teacher's at Oaktown's Private High School for Girls were strict. They always mumbled on how girls aren't ever focused, with or without boys.

"Eh?" Blossom sighed, just coming out of her trance of boredom. Shooting another stern look at Blossom the teacher returned to the chalkboard. As a straight A student, Blossom wasn't usually the one to day dream. She went back to her assignment while still trying to look out to the clouds which shaped the sky. Sometimes flying seemed far better than any school work...

After school, Blossom met up with her two sisters.

"You seem distracted today Blossom." Bubbles acknowledged.

*sigh* "Maybe a little, it's so nice out I wanted to spend all day in the sky." Blossom said.

"It's not like you can get anything less than an A- anyway." Buttercup snorted. She was always jealous of Blossom's infallible grades.

"We better get home, so the Professor knows where we are." Bubbles stated while looking at her watch.

"You two go on ahead, I want to spend a little time enjoying this day." They shrugged at the comment before starting to walk off away from Blossom. She inhaled the fresh air deeply while looking around on the excellent weather before her. As her eyes came to a tree just outside the school grounds she could have sworn she saw a figure within the branches and leaves, not sure if she should take a closer look.

Brick's POV

I was running away as fast as I could, not wanting to ever look back on that crummy high school. It was stupid anyway, no one could ever get a clue what was going on. Near the end of gym, I went to the locker rooms early to change than leave the school before the day was up. Unfortunately, they found out what I was up to before I could put on my shirt, which left me half naked just with my pants. I received many odd looks from many people, but I didn't mind any of them.

'What do they know, they're just ignorant of everything.' I didn't want to fly, that would have been far to obvious, so as soon as I was out of breath from running I climbed up to the nearest tree, making sure no one saw. When I looked out around me I saw that i had ran to another school. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but still. It was defiantly different from my public high school, but a school is a school.

"Of all the places." I muttered. Then the school bell rang and girls started filing out.

"Hmph, a 'girls only' school huh? How stupid can you get?" I mumbled to myself. While deep in thought of how pointless all schools were I noticed a girl watching around as the rest went in different directions. I tried to go deeper in the tree to try and conceal myself but I couldn't be sure if I was completely invisible.

'If she sees me, she'll tell and I will get caught for sure!' I franticly though of a way to remove myself without getting seen but after a moment, the girl looked away and began walking in a different direction. Hopefully I wasn't seen, but I had to make sure. When she turned a corner, I swiftly got down and began to follow her. As I looked over the corner to see where she was, she had a must faster pace than before. She did see me! She probably thought I was some freak. I continued to follow her when I realized where she was going: the police station. I know where it was since I've been there more than enough times. Tch, but that's fine, I'll just jump her before she gets there. As she turned one of the last corners to get to the police station I took a different way so that we would meet in an alley. It was long and narrow so it was for the most part dark at all hours of the day. This girl is a lot of trouble, making my stalk her without a shirt. I hid behind a dumpster when I heard her coming. Steadily I waited until she passed me and then I came from behind. She didn't expect a thing. I quickly placed my left hand over her mouth and my other around her to restrict her arms and movement.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll walk away and pretend none of this happened." I whispered in her ear. Even with my arms around her she managed to elbow me in my stomach. For some reason, she was more powerful than I expected, so she had enough time to try and escape. I wasn't going to give her up that easily..

She started running, but she won't make it out of the alley. I tackled her to the ground and pinned her wrists down. I looked into her eyes which were unusually pink and I gave her a death glare. My red eyes really help with intimidation.

"W-who are you?" she asked. How cute, she thinks I'll tell her who I am.

"That's not important, what is important is this little secret between us, and what would happen if you **told** that secret." I said as I started to lean in closer, tightening my grip on her wrists. She started to blush as I gave a devilish smirk. We stayed like that until we were both sure she wouldn't tell a soul. It was obvious she was paralyzed, too shocked to do anything.

Perfect.

But out of the corner of my eye I saw a few people begin to look in the alley. I quickly got up and rushed off before she could even have a second thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you to the one person who reviewed and stuff (you know who you are) I'm just getting in the swing up updating more often but recently I haven't had a lot of time on the computer. I'm also trying to figure out which point of view to do, but for now I'll just do whatever I feel is best.

...

Chapter II

Blossom's POV

I started to stagger towards home, trying to replay the situation over in my mind. Why didn't I do anything, I was just any other frightened, helpless school girl. What's really bugging me are his eyes. They were so, red. I shuddered at the thought of his eyes on me again, staring with such intensity. When I came into my house Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor were already waiting for me.

"Blossom, are you ok? Your uniform is all dirty." Bubbles pointed out with concern.

"I'm fine, I lay down in the park for a while, I'll wash my uniform later." I stated. The last thing I want is to get people involved, especially my family. I know I can handle this on my own. I don't always need my sisters to help me out. I went upstairs to change when I looked out the window to see if anyone was there. Now it feels like I'm being watched all the time now, it's strange. This whole day has been strange.

The Next Morning~

I woke up a little earlier than usual, before my sisters were awake. My nerves were still unsettled. When I went to look out of the window I could see that it was extremely gloomy and dank. The weather didn't help my mood or get my mind off that mysterious stranger. I tried to look at it logically, motives for his actions down to my wandering thoughts up to now.

On the way to school I barely took part in the chatter between my sisters. They seemed to be unaware of my current situation (even though I'm not even sure myself) but I had to keep my cool, and remain aloof.

Throughout the day I played the normal part, trying my best to listen to the teachers. But the mysterious boy never stopped nagging the back of my mind. Should I know something about him? Have I met him before? Accidently I made a grunting sound in my mind's confusion. Oops, now the whole class is looking at my.

"S-sorry, just had trouble on this one problem, I think I have it now though." I said

Luckily they bought it and returned to their work, with the exception of my sisters lingering on me for an extra second before also going back to work. I just totally embarrassed myself. Great.

After class Buttercup came up to my with her books in her hands.

"So what's with you, I thought you never had trouble on a question." She unenthusiastically stated.

"Uh, it was just a brain hiccup, that's all." I explained. Buttercup just snorted then rushed out o the room to her next class. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up.

Brick's POV

Soon after my little encounter with that troublesome girl I set off to my family's secret hide out, an abandoned building that the city is too laze to tear down. My brothers were already there, waiting. Them giving the death glare as I approached I nearly forgot about the girl entirely.

"'Sup" I greeted

"Where were you, you should have been here before us since you decided to skip the second half of school without us." Butch snarled.

"Who are you, my mother? It's none of your business where I went." I stubbornly retorted.

"If you don't tell us we'll tell the Principal where you hide when you're not in class." Boomer threatened. There's a janitors closet that's not used anymore where I often sneak to.

"You wouldn't." I started both of them down to know that they were dead serious.

*sigh* "Fine, I'll tell you."…

It didn't take me very long to tell what happened, and when I was done the almost laughed their heads off. Then for the heck of it I laughed with them.

"So do you think you'll see her again?" Boomer asked.

"Nah, she won't be anymore trouble, I'll probably forget about her by tomorrow." I said.

The Next Morning~

When I woke up in time for school I just rolled over and waited for sleep to return until my face was hit with a pillow.

"Hey, what gives?" I groaned.

"Get up, we're going to school." Boomer said with irritation

"Who are you, my mom? I don't want to go." I said.

"We have to be at school for enough days for us to pass at the public school." Boomer informed

"I also thought of a great prank on the Principal." Butch added.

"Fine, it better be a good one." I told them. Soon enough, we were on our way to school.

"So…" Boomer mumbled as we were walking to school.

"So, what?" I repeated.

"Does that girl you met have any sisters?" Boomer suggested

"And how am I supposed to know? I didn't even figure out her name!" I exclaimed

"Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to meet her again." Butch hinted

"Tch, as if, more like 'unlucky'" I said

….

When we got to school, Butch told us his plan to make the Principal's office 'spontaneously combust'.

Later~

We barely managed to not get caught and stick around for the whole school day. (so we didn't look suspicious) It was obvious the Principal thought it was us but since he didn't have any proof, he couldn't suspend us again. My brothers and I made a quick and quiet getaway as soon as the final bell rang. As we got further along, Boomer suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Uh, hey Brick? Didn't you say that girl, the one you met yesterday, had pink eyes?" Boomer said as he pointed out a girl talking to two others walking on the other side of the street. It was the girl. Great.

"I have a plan." I said to my brothers…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Regular POV

Brick eagerly told his plan to his brothers as the three girls would remain in their sight. Boomer and Butch casually began to advance towards them as Brick went a second path. When the girls came to a sidewalk far less populated than before they didn't notice their stalkers riding on their every step. Suddenly, Butch and Boomer came out and tackled Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom was about to aid her sisters when a pair of hands snared her in an iron grip.

Bubbles and Buttercup were too busy fighting off their counterparts to concentrate on anything else that might be a distraction. The two boys hit hard and fast and it took all there skills to keep them from gaining the upper hand. Quick fists and kicks were thrown, sporadically making severe contact with their opponent showing blood. Then all at once the two boys who seemed to be so intensified with the battle leapt back. After quickly surveying the damage they had inflicted they ran off in an alley way. The girls made great haste in following them but their efforts were fruitless as the escaped rounding corners and faking directions.

"Hmph, what was that all about? Stupid jerks." Buttercup spat.

A horrific expression instantly covered their faces as they realized their sister wasn't among the fight.

"Where did Blossom go?" Bubbles wondered. They could only imagine what had happened to their sister when they foolishly let their guard down.

"We won't give up; we'll find her, and those pitiful idiots who dare mess with our family." Buttercup snarled.

Bubbles and Buttercup tried to remain hopeful as they started down another alleyway.

….

The three Rowdy Ruff Boys stared down their capture with interest. Usually they didn't do kidnappings, but who could resist when the timing was so perfect. Blossom's hands and feet were bound, and her eyes covered with a simple cloth. Normally she would be able to undo the binds herself but her muscles and mind were frozen from this unexplained catastrophe.

'How could this happen?' she thought to herself. She has never been kidnapped before, no one even dared. But it was strange how now and yesterday she found herself as loss of power and weaker.

"Heh, those girls beat the snot out'a you." Brick observed. While Butch and Boomer did get their hits, not without a few lucky punches on the girl's part. Butch snarled at the remark but Boomer was looking off into space.

"Did you to notice how they looked?" Boomer noted. The other two stood with a bewildered expression.

"They looked pretty much like us, except them being girls and all." Boomer continued.

Butch and Brick looked at each other, raking their memories for their faces.

"Geez, just look for yourself." Boomer said, gesturing to their captive they were all standing by. Brick walked up to her and tugged the blinder loose until her face was exposed. Anger filled her eyes as she looked at her captors, even though they weren't paying attention to her eyes.

Brick looked at Blossom in a new interest, as they looked at each other with intensity and ferocity.

...

A/N

sorry about the whole updating thing. i know it's a short chapter but better than nothing right? Please read and review, you don't know how much it means to me.. :3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Normal POV (again)

While Butch was locked in Blossom's eyes, enjoying the anger pin-pointed at him, the other two boys had a new plan in mind. As they started towards the door Brick noticed their change in action. Unwilling to look away from his prize, he jerked his head to his left where his brothers had his back turned and demanded.

"Where are you going?" his voice laced with irritation.

"We're going to bring back those other two, so we can have a full set." Butch calmly explained. The response gave Brick more attention to them, but still wary of not still looking at what was now his.

"How?" Brick asked as his curiosity began to override his anger.

"Finding them, tying them up, then bring the two back." Boomer answered like it should be completely obvious. Brick snorted with displeasure.

"Yeah right, you could barely hold them off the first time." Brick said as he stared down the back of his brother's heads.

"WHAT?" Butch snarled as he spun around and came up on his accusing brother with speed, soon followed by Boomer. The conversation now held all of their attention, including Blossom.

"You need a plan, you idiots. Or else they have a chance of escaping and ruining everything!." Brick sneered. He certainly did not like the idea of losing his prize so suddenly, or ever.

"What did you have in mind?" Boomer growled. Brick's expression changed to a more thoughtful state, loading his brain with plots and ideas. Then he turned his eyes back to Blossom, not forgetting she was still in the room.

"I'll tell you in the other room." Brick said, gesturing towards their captive. They nodded in agreement as they started to move deeper into the building, with always a watchful eye on Blossom.

She strained to hear what they were saying, but they moved too far away even with her hearing more advance than humans. She could feel some of her strength returning, jerking out of her gut as she tried to struggle with her binds. It was still no good, the rope was too thick and too tightly wound around her hands and feet like a captured calf… A minute later they came back, with a different smug expression on each of their faces. They came up to Blossom, and then the brothers shared a nod in unison. Brick stepped up closer to his 'prize' and examined her thoroughly. Blossom did not break her gaze at him when he lightly placed his hand on her head, with a smile tugging at his lips. Moving slowly, he moved his hand to the back of her head the quickly pulled her red ribbon from her silky hair. Her hair fell in thick waves down her shoulders and back, leaving an unruly mess. Brick took the ribbon and moved it near his face, where he could get a clean smell of her hair.

"Strawberries." Brick proudly stated, not getting a reaction from any of them. He reluctantly gave the ribbon to Boomer, who held it without the adoration Brick had. Butch and Boomer started to turn when a hand was placed on both of their shoulders.

"Wait." Brick said. Casually, he made his way over to Blossom again, her eyes still hard. He smoothly reached for her feet as she thrashed at his movement. Swiftly, he stole her left shoe, and then carelessly tossed it to Butch, who caught it with little movement on his part. Then Butch and Boomer again made their way towards the door, with no interruption from Brick.

….

Bubbles and Buttercup continued to search the buildings again, paying a little closer attention to where they thought the boys and their sister might be. They both wanted to put the hopelessness into words, but they were afraid how true those words might be. At one point they thought of spiting up, but from fear of another separation, they stayed close within each other's reach. As they circled a less popular area in the city Bubbles noticed a contrasting red wind against the neutral colors of the buildings. She quickly flew to it and noticed it had a defined shape. She caught it easily in the wind, while Buttercup came up and stared at what it could be.

"It's Blossom's" Bubbles whispered, barely audible in the wind. The floated down in unison from the few feet they were above and ignored any suspicious eyes. There was no doubt in either of their minds, Blossom was close. They started half flying-half running more frantically now, looking down every alley way. When they came upon an alley that was particularly dark,

"If you were a lying scumbag, where would you go?" Buttercup seethed through her teeth.

They entered the alleyway with uncertainty, anxiety rising in their veins. Soon they came to the end of the alleyway, finding a petite black shoe at the wall. Bubbles and Buttercup looked to the sky, to see if she flown away. Suddenly, they were jumped from behind, and immediately rendered unconscious.

….

I updated a little better this time thank you all who reviewed and favorited, it means so much to me. It's what kinda made me update this much sooner. Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Bubbles and Buttercup awoke later that day in a strange storage-like room, tied hands and feet. They looked at each other with growing curiosity and weariness on their whereabouts. Buttercup made an attempt of undoing the gag around her mouth by trying to force the knot behind her head loose, but it was too tight. They couldn't make out much of the room, it was dimly lit and basically no furniture to start out with. Soon the door creaked open, and their kidnappers appeared, the red one carrying a tied up bag over his shoulder.

Brick placed the bag next to Buttercup and Bubbles and removed the casing over, revealing a very ticked off Blossom. The three boys smiled at their work, accomplished and happy. Blossom looked at her sisters with struggling fear and relief. They were together, but in what circumstance have they fallen into? To get a better look, Butch and Boomer started to advance towards their doppelganger, eyeing them with boyish confidence. Brick joined his brothers, all wearing a devilish smirk. Boomer and Butch knelt down, leveling their eyes with Bubbles and Buttercup.

The two boys quickly swerved their hands behind the girls' back; loosening the knot witch gagged their mouths. Before they had time to scream, Butch and Boomer locked their lookalike in a hard his, pushing their lips on Buttercup and Bubbles. The two girls instinctively began to uselessly thrash as they were held down by a pair of iron hands. When they released the two girls, they immediately retied the gags around their mouths. Butch and Boomer looked at each other with a boosting ego, and then looked at their red brother with slight confusion. Brick came up to Blossom, eyeing her like a piece of candy. He was slower when he went around her head to untie the knot, fully taking the hard stare Blossom never ignored to give.

The gag around Blossom became slack, but she did not have the same reflex to scream. Instead, she clenched her teeth together and gave Brick the best death stare she could give, her face radiating rage. He was no more than amused at her attempt of intimidation. With neither breaking their gaze, Brick moved his face closer, just inches away from Blossom's. Deliberately, Brick took Blossom's face in his hands, and gave her an enticing kiss. Blossom's chest ached from her inability to resist him, held hostage and helpless. He moved his hands behind her head, deepening the powerful kiss. Brick ended by barely biting her bottom lip, the rushed the gag back up to her face. Leisurely he took a step back, admiring the new wave of anger on his captive's face. After a moment, Brick put a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders, giving them a look which the girls did not understand. With one more devilish grin, the boys left the three sisters alone to wonder what was happening.

A/N 'I know it was short, but i don't get a lot of time on the computer. I will try to update as much as I can, even if it might be short. And again thank you times a million for the favorites and what not, I'll do my best to keep you readers interested.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The three sisters sat in silence and darkness, unable to communicate with each other. Only a dim bulb lit the shadowy room, giving only enough light to make out their faces. Blossom gave the other two a stern look, and began struggling against the rope binding her hands.

Bubbles' face began to look dismal, when she too tried to undo the rope around her wrists. Buttercup also tried, but the rope was too thick for them to undo it themselves.

They looked at each other with distress, not knowing what would happen to them. Blossom never lost her determined look as she rolled herself to come up back to back with Buttercup. Blossoms free fingers tugged franticly as Buttercup's hold, clawing for any loose knot. After agonizingly long minutes Blossom carefully pulled at the knot with her fingers, slowly drawing the rope slack. Instantly Buttercup ripped free of her ties, pulling the gag from her mouth with new enthusiasm. The anger and resentment boiled into a new energy which consumed the girls like a tidal wave.

"They are so going down." Buttercup growled loudly.

Blossom gave her a stern look as Buttercup removed the gag from Blossom's then Bubbles' mouth.

"Be quiet!" Blossom whispered with a determined authority.

Buttercup's electric mood was not stifled as she yanked at Blossom's rope.

Soon enough Blossom and Bubbles were both released from their hold and stood together; eager to know what they would do next from their leader.

The static in the air was thick as Blossom quietly tip-toed towards the door. Lightly and carefully she placed her hand on the door knob, taking it in her hold. All three of their breathing was strained as Blossom turned the handle by inches.

When she opened the door, they all held their breath. Blossom peeked through the crack in the door, only seeing a dank and dark hallway. She ventured to open the door more, the available space to fully stick her head out. Wearily, Blossom started to creep out into the dark, silently signaling her sisters to follow.

Eventually, they all made their way out of the room, straining their ears for noise. Blossom closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing evenly and seeing which way to go. Eyes open, Blossom held her sisters' hands fast; as they started to walk carefully down the dark hallway.

….

Eventually afterwards the girls began flying around in the different part of the building, there was no one there, it was like no one ever was there.

….

Throughout the time spent walking around in the dimly lit hallways, Bubbles and Buttercup occasionally gave each other a weary glance, doubting their sister in sense of directional abilities. Still holding hands, Blossom tugged them in different direction, a maze-like building made with surely the intent of confusion. Blossom continued to look straight ahead constantly, never pausing at twists or turns.

When Bubbles' and Buttercup's doubt became fully strained on their sister, at last fortune would smile on them as natural light began peeking around a corner. In unison they ran to find an old cracked door that the last of the sun's light intruding trough.

The tree went up to the door as Blossom began eagerly opening the crusty door. Buttercup was the first to emerge, followed by Bubbles then finally Blossom.

Fresh air seeped into their lungs followed by bustling sounds of the busy and living. Cars, streets, people; all there which carried on without them. They came up to the nearest sidewalk and started walking in a random direction, determined to find out where they were all this time.

They came across a street name none of them recognized, and sighed in defeat. A bench was nearby where they didn't hesitate to stop and rest; they feel like they were wandering in the building for hours.

"Hey, Blossom," Bubbles started to mumble.

Blossom and Buttercup tilted their head towards her, still intent on relaxing.

"How is it you knew the way out? I mean, you seemed so confident." Bubbles asked.

Blossom responded with a faraway and thoughtful look, gazing at the orange sky from the sunset. After a tired sigh, Blossom looked intently at her sister.

"Do you really want to know?" Blossom questioned.

Buttercup and Bubbles both eagerly nodded.

"Umm, well, really,…

I had no clue." Blossom admitted.

Bubbles and Buttercup were both dumbstruck by their sister's honesty; when a pair of police officers walked by. The cops notice them at once, and briskly walk over to where the sisters were laughing brightly.

Buttercup was the first to notice the policemen, and immediately stopped laughing; quickly followed by her two sisters.

"Can we help you?" Buttercup said, irritation laced in her voice.

One of the policemen, who was noticeable shorter and rounder than the other one; picked up his radio attached to his belt.

"We found the missing girls." He calmly spoke into his radio.

…

After an agonizingly long police car ride they finally made it home. The second, skinnier policeman was quite talkative. He informed the girls that they have been missing for two days, and that the Professor was working day and night trying to find them. Although he mostly just talked about trivial things like golf and the lessons that should be taught to little girls. The Professor was already notified at waiting at their house.

When the car came to a stop, the girls quickly filed out of the car; issuing a last polite thank you. All at once their emotion came slamming back to them as they ran to their father, happy that they were finally home after all that mayhem. …

…..

The three boys continued to burst into laughter as they walked the night streets with an easygoing confidence.

"All according to plan." Boomer chuckled.

And another string of laughter followed them as they continued down their dark path.

….

A/N 'thanks for reading so far, although it might not continue for much longer, I hope you enjoyed reading my first story.

Hopefully they will get better as I keep writing. Pretty, pretty, please review; it makes me very happy and the more reviews I get the more quickly I update.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter, um, seven? (i lost count)**

Early the next morning the girls got up to get ready for school. The Professor didn't strongly encourage this, missing for two days then just showing up right at school. He urged them to take the day off; he still didn't have the slightest idea of where they have been. Regardless, the girls want nothing more than get their minds off the last two days, even if it meant enduring school and the mountain of questions and homework that waited for their return.

Buttercup's displeasure was thoroughly shown on her face and posture. With dark shadows under her eyes and grumpiness emitting through her she followed her sisters to school.

Bubbles had been oddly quiet on the walk, while Bubbles and Blossom casually discussed anything except the last two days.

Most of the time they were all awkwardly quiet as they walked, wondering to themselves and the last two days; unsure of what was taboo. Blossom and Bubbles were better at acting more active than the turmoil that was churning inside them.

"Do either of you hear something?" Blossom inquired. Both Bubbles and Buttercup shrugged and shook their heads. A slightly suspisous look still crossed her face. Time moved on as they continued in most quiet….

"Hey, Blossom?" Bubbles hesitated to ask. Blossom's attention slowly turned towards her other sister.

"Um, I was wondering, that, if you,." Bubbles mumbled. Impatience started to ware at Blossom like a soon coming exhaustion.

Bubbles looked down in near defeat under the weight of the unexamined question in her mind that has yet to be revealed.

"About, yesterday, with your kiss.." Blossom was struck cold in her steps, a cold expression slashing her face hard. Her two sisters turned to her, Bubbles trying to strike as innocent as possible, knowing that she went too far.

After the longest moment imaginable Buttercup and Bubbles were starting to worry if their sister was still breathing. Blossom's face was turning pale, and not moved an inch from her spot. Suddenly, ferocity tore from Blossom like a broken dam.

"ITWASN'

THATONMEAGAINHE'," Her face became flushed from her silence-shattering outburst and continued to rant on half-recognizable words.

With a enraged gusto, Blossom stomped her way forward leaving her sisters behind. Until a few moments ago she had a pretty good hold on keeping those thoughts out of her head.

She even hoped that if she just kept her mind occupied and away from such thoughts they would be nothing more in her brain then a small dream on uneventful nothings. When Bubbles and Buttercup caught up they instinctively put their heads and eyes down with guilt as they walked the rest of the way to school.

…

As soon as they stepped through the front door; a bombardment of questions slammed against them from other students. Full of worries, concerns, and others just wanting to know what the latest news was. It took three teachers to reign in the students in before continuous bickering was held at a stand by.

The three girls were still in a sour mood through out their classes. At some point one would try to pay attention, only to be focusing on thoughts which should stay away.

After school, they would occasionally still here the basic 'Are you ok?' or the simple, uncaring 'What happened?' and so on. None of the three girls said a word to any of them, not even each other. They gathered in front of the school if nothing more than a pure habit.

Together they stood, immersing themselves in the random people walking by, ignorant and diverse.

Subconsciously, Blossom's stare led her to a tree where she first saw him. The branches rustled with the unsteady breeze. Her gaze lingered at the empty tree as her sisters gathered their senses and started walking towards home.

Buttercup nudged Blossom away from her staring contest with the tree and began to walk together.

While Blossom's thoughts remained to the tree her sisters slowly gained lead.

"Do you hear something?" Blossom asked, breaking the awkward silence. Neither of her sisters heard anything out of the ordinary, so they shook their heads in modest confusion.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Blossom absent-mindedly said. Buttercup and Bubbles were reluctant to leave their sister behind, both knowing that she was in more muddled confusion than either of them.

Blossom shot a meaningful gaze at both of them before they started to walk without her. Blossom lifted her head, trying to let the wind sweep her thoughts with the air that tangled her hair.

A slight nudge crossed her shoulder, so she instinctively turned her head behind her. A panic stricken expression slashed her face as she gazed upon the red eyes of her tormentor.

His hand gripped her wrists, pinning her to a wall of a building. All at once her senses and power drained as they were inches from each others faces. Brick pressed his body against her, and then took her lips in a kiss. Blossom couldn't breath, she wasn't in her own body. His lips left lingering warmth on her mouth when he pulled away, fully taking in the pleasure that he had stolen for his own.

Blossom blinked hard and shook her head with a fleeting amount of strength. When she opened her eyes, he was gone from sight but not from mind. Now she was left there, feeling more alone than ever…

(A/N)  
'sorry it took so long, I really meant for it to go up quicker. I don't have a lot of time so I might have changed this chapter to be better. My flash drive got lost when I was 75% done so I had to rewrite it as this' (thank you to the last person who reviewed on the last chapter whose name escapes me) :3 read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When Blossom started to walk home, her mind was numb to her surrounding, if she didn't walk home more than a hundred times before, she might have not noticed if she was going the wrong way.

Blossom went through the door with as much enthusiasm as a rock. Her sisters immediately sensed the negative energy of Blossom. For once Blossom didn't pay any mind to them and continued up the stairs with not even a second glance.

…

After Blossom finished her shower, she wiped the mirror with her hand; staring back was a different girl. Blossom studied her face, scrutinizing the eyes and expression. She thought on the way she used to carry herself: without fear. Confidence would be her shadow, following her throughout the day. ..

'Why was she like this now? She thought. Obstacles and villains would constantly try to stop her, trying to find a weak spot in her armor. Why now? The mask that contorted her face with worry vanished, replaced with a determined ferocity to win this war..

Blossom found her sisters in the living room, calmly watching tv. (After she got dressed of course) A new electricity shot through the room with Blossom's entrance. A ready expression crossed Blossom's face, followed by resembling attitudes from her sisters. They were ready to fight, and nothing was going to stop them..

….

"We have to come up with a plan." Blossom stated with authority. The electricity was contagious, infecting the girls with energy. Buttercup was impatient with this idea.

"Why don't we just find them, and then bash their heads in!" Buttercup blurted out with a war-hungry attitude.

"Because that worked so well last time." Blossom shot back. Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and shut it. A slow, awkward silence passed tension thick.

"So what's the first step?" Bubbles nervously asked. A stern look crossed Blossom's face, contorting her features with thought.

"We need a safe place to hide, so I can think properly." Blossom said, insecurity scratching at the back of her mind. Her sisters nodded solemnly in unison.

"Even though we don't know where they are now, we have to suspect that they are watching us." Another nod.

…..

In the middle of the night, when the town was asleep, the crept out of their house, leaving a note for the Professor. Shrouded in dark clothes, they flew up in the night sky, silently and quickly as possible.

…..

Blossom silently flew up next to her sisters, talking in a whisper that could be barely audible in the wind.

"Do you hear something?" Blossom said. Besides the whishing in their ears from the wind, they didn't hear of something out of the ordinary in the night.

….

They ended up at a lone building surrounded by meadows of long grass, chirping crickets in their stalks. The three girls walked, noting the obvious decay and partial ruin of the building. A solo light bulb hung in the center of the main room. With a small klick, the room bloomed in a dim light.

"Blossom.." Bubbles started, but Blossom already knew what she was thinking. Together they slept on a measly cot in the corner of the room. They use to come here when they were little, playing without fear of being seen, now serving a new purpose. A few of Bubbles' drawing were taped to the wall, some of Blossom's old magazines within a neat stack at a corner; Buttercups fighting books strewn all over. With little fussing, the girls were in a dreamless sleep.

A/N

'I hope this update wasn't too late for you, school started for me last Tuesday and it's been pretty overwhelming. I'll try to not make excuses.. Thanks for reading, please review!

ps, sorry if this chapter is too short for you, atleast I'm trying, and updating...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blossom awoke to a sharp scream, coming from Bubbles. Before she had time to react, strong hands grabbed around her, binding her arms to her sides. The boys were tying on thick ropes to their hands, stinging their wrists. In unison the girls were thrown back to the wall, still groggy from sleep. Urgency iced Blossom's mind, curiosity heavy on her brain.

"Hello girls." A dark voice said with a sinister grin contorting his features into a evil mask of shadows.

"You!" exclaimed Blossom, wide eyed at the familiar crimson eyes. Brick crouched down so he was eye level with Blossom, a smile still on his face. Behind him were his brothers, snickering at their victory.

"How did you find us?" Blossom's fear was muffled by extreme anger and fury. When she tried to break free of the binds, her wrists started to turn red with effort, her struggle apparent on her face.

Brick's smirk lost its place for a second, then replaced with and even greater mocking expression.

"We have our ways." Brick said coolly, brushing one of Blossom's hairs behind her ear. Blossom immediately reacted from the touch, jerking her head away. Bubbles had a blank expression on her face, staring intently at Boomer, whose eyes shot blue in the dimness. In a rage driven madness, it looked like Buttercup could destroy cities with her stare towards Butch, eyes glowing green. Butch stared right back, with a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes, otherwise completely apathetic.

All three pairs were locked in a determined staring contest, unblinking and focused. Brick lost his gaze for a moment, leaning towards Blossom in a kiss. Blossom saw his move, and tried to yank her face away, but Brick predicted this so he toke hold of her chin in one hand while caressing her cheek in the other.

Their lips touched softly at first, only slight lingering warmth from each other's breath. Brick then deepened the kiss, not leaving Blossom any room to struggle. There was a strain on Blossom's heart, but she didn't fight back. He slightly licked her bottom lip, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Her lips felt swollen with the kiss as Brick drew back, an intense gaze shared between them. Anger wore away from Blossom, trading to a look of curiosity and something she couldn't quite explain herself.

Her sisters transfixed their gaze at her, wide eyed in pity or something else, Blossom couldn't tell. Brick stood, retreating slowly back into the ranks of his brothers. Quiet laughter was shared among them, amused at the girls' hopelessness.

Butch and Boomer came up to Buttercup and Bubbles, a devilish smirk on both of their faces. In unison, Butch and Boomer kissed their girls. Boomer kissed Bubbles with slight tenderness, feeling her hair between his fingers. Bubbles began to close her eyes, feeling his breath and lips.

With ferocity Butch pushed his lips to Buttercup's, much to her displeasure. Even with her super strength Buttercup could not squirm away from his steel grip.

"STOP IT!" Blossom defiantly shouted. The two boys released from their kiss, giving Blossom a aloof look. Butch gave another rough kiss, eager to cause more discomfort to Buttercup. Boomer and Bubbles also held another kiss, and seemingly enough it looked like they both enjoyed it.

Suddenly, a sharp look seized Brick's face as his head quickly turned to the partially open doorway.

"We need to move, NOW" Brick commanded while rushing out of the room. A curious glance went between Butch and Boomer, but thought better than question their brother. With slight hesitation, they too ran out of the door, not stopping to close it behind them.

Buttercup was the first to break the rope free from her wrists, starting to run after the boys.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted in unison.

"Oh, right." Buttercup said, awkwardly walking back to her sisters. Soon all three of them were free again, ready for a fight.

"Lets go!""Wait a minute" Blossom tugged on Buttercup's arm as she was about to run out the door.

"WHAT!" Buttercup screamed, raging with fury.

"We can't just charge after them, one of us could get hurt!" Blossom said trying to be calm.

"I don't see why we can't go after them while they're running away!" Buttercup shouted.

"Maybe it's a trap…" Bubbles said, in a voice barely over a whisper.

"What we need to do is

"PLAN? SINCE THAT WORKED OUT SOOO WELL LAST TIME!" Buttercup yelled, sting in her voice.

"WELL **YOUR** PLAN DIDN'T WORK SO WELL EITHER, SO WE NEED TO TRY SOMETHING ELSE!"

"I'M **NOT** RUNNIG AWAY AGAIN!"

"ENOUGH!" Bubbles barked, quieting Blossom and Buttercup.

"This is crazy, why are we fighting? We're stronger than that, I know we can defeat them, we just need to put our heads together and figure it out ok?" Bubbles said, panting slightly from her out burst. Blossom and Buttercup lowered their heads, knowing that Bubbles was right.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Buttercup said, her voice lower than before, strange in the recently loud atmosphere.

Blossom heaved a sigh, deep in thought.

"We need to figure out what their weakness is." Blossom concluded after long minutes of silence.

More silence.

"Hmmm, well they seemed scared off by something earlier…" Bubbles thought aloud.

"That's right! If we find out what it was, we could win!" Buttercup said.

"But how would we find out what it is?"

"We could start to see if there's anything outside…" they all agreed and headed out the door.

…

The dawn was still yet to approach, darkness across the horizon. A small bunny came up to the girls, its nose wiggling with curiosity.

"Well, I don't think that could have scared them." Buttercup said gesturing to the bunny.

"Look around, see if there's something that wasn't there before we came here." Blossom said, starting to walk.

"Aye, aye captin'" Buttercup said with a fake salute as they started to look for something out of the ordinary.

…..

After about an hour of searching, the sun began to rise, and Buttercup had already given up.

"There's nothing here, give up already." Buttercup sighed as she lay on the grass.

"We can't give up, we have to keep searching." Blossom said, even though she was starting to feel tired from the lack of sleep.

"Maybe it left already." Bubbles said.

"And maybe it followed them and gobbled them up." Buttercup snickered. Blossom gave a long sigh.

"Hmm, maybe Buttercup's right, we should move on, it's not good to stick around here." Blossom said.

"Of course Buttercup's right." Buttercup said, imitating Blossom. "But can't we sleep or something?"

"No, we'll sleep when we get there."

"Get where?" Bubbles asked.

"To my friend's house, it's sorta far but we'll be safe." Blossom said as she started to float up. Reluctantly, her sister's followed her into the sky.

….

**A/N**

That's all for now, my eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the screen. The things I do for you guys… (jk) Anyway, thanks a lot for not being like 'why are you taking so long?', and 'this chapter is too short!' etc. Maybe I'm really not taking long for my chapters,… whatever. Thanks to everyone who's crazy enough to read my story, read and review and all that other good stuff.

Oh, and none of the characters or anything from Power Puff Girls belong to me. Do I need a disclaimer in every chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a flying in silence for long minutes a question arose in Buttercup's mind.

"Who's the friend?" Buttercup asked after flying up next to Blossom, but she remained silent.

"Do we know them?" Buttercup persisted. Blossom slowly nodded. Bubbles soon came up to her sisters, interested in the conversation.

"So, who is it?" Buttercup urged. After long minutes of silence, Blossom gave them her answer…

….

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?" Buttercup yelled.

"It's the only way.." Blossom sighed. Buttercup continued to fume over it while Bubbles didn't speak; she just kept her head low and silent.

After awhile all of them became silent, flying quietly back to Townsville. In the middle of the night they came upon the largest mansion in the entire city. Reluctantly, Blossom used the heavy knockers against the massive doors.

After a sufficient amount of shuffling from inside the mansion, the doors opened by an old man, shoulders slackened by exhaustion. In an irritated tone, he greeted the three girls.

"May I help you?" he blandly stated.

"Um, we need to see, Princess." Blossom spoke, barely audible.

"The madam is sleeping, maybe you could come at a more reasonable hour..." as he began to close the door, before Blossom stuck her foot out and kept it open.

"Please, it's an emergency." The butler took another look at the girls, still hesitant.

"And are you familiar with madam Princess?" the butler asked.

"Yeah, we're her, friends." Blossom said, hating to ask for her help. The butler gave out a particularly long sigh, and then stepped aside for the girls to enter.

Their footsteps echoed through the chamber, resonating with emptiness with only the candles the butler was holding for light. When they came to Princess' room, all of them were wary of what might happen if they wake up the spoiled girl. The butler nodded towards the door, and then went down the corridor into the darkness. Blossom knocked on the door, with Buttercup and Bubbles unwillingly behind her. After waiting for an answer and none in near sight, Blossom decided to open the door, very, very slowly.

"Hello?" She barely whispered. A stir came from the enormous bed that lay in the center of the gigantic room. The three sisters froze, not moving an inch. There was a small click, and following the sound the room was taken in light, with an irritated Princesses face clear to see. For a moment a fear struck across her face, a mask of fury contorted her features at the sight of the three intruders. Through her teeth she seethed:

"What the Hell are you three doing here?" Princess raged. "I'm going to call my daddy and he'll call the police and then you all are going to jail!"

"Princess, please, try to understand, we wouldn't be here unless our situation had any other way to be avoided." Blossom explained.

"And WHY, should I helpYOU?" Princess snapped, anger rising up inside her.

"We'll give you whatever you want, please, just help us." Blossom said.

"What was that?" Buttercup said quietly, only audible to Blossom and Bubbles. "You didn't tell us we would have to give that little monster anything!"

Blossom's remark got Princess' attention, for there was one thing she could get from the Power Puff Girls that she couldn't get with all the money in the world.

"I'm listening, what do you want?" Princess stated, trying to show a lack of interest.

"Some bad guys are following us, and we need to be in a safe place, for only a couple days at most, to think of a plan and rest a bit." Blossom simplified.

"What, some villain that the mighty Power Puff Girls can't take down?" Princess replied bitterly.

"We never said we couldn't take them down!" Buttercup snapped.

"They're tougher than the others, we just need to think this through and figure out their weaknesses." Buttercup said. A long moment passed….

"I'll let you stay, if, I can become one of the Power Puff Girls!" Princess declared.

"What? That's insane! You Can't Become One Of Us, Are You Mental?" Buttercup yelled.

"We don't have a choice!" Blossom insisted.

"Yes, it seems you have no other way." Princess said with a smug smile, enjoying Buttercup's obvious rage. After a moment of silence, with electricity thick in the air, Buttercup managed to calm down a bit. Blossom looked at her with mild relief, then turned her head to Bubbles, who hasn't given any word or emotion since they entered the mansion. When Bubbles was about to meet that gaze an inpatient Princess interrupted them.

"Well? Do we have a deal or not?" Princess demanded as Blossom looked at Princess. Unenthusiastically, Blossom went up to the massive bed towards the Princess, and was about to shake her hand, but right before a thought crossed her mind. She pulled her hand back, with obvious irritation to Princess.

"What if you can't protect us?" Blossom questioned.

"Are you kidding? This is ridiculous, the walls are so thick that a tank couldn't get through, and with one little push of my button, all the windows will be sealed with stainless steel and bullet-proof glass, my security is the best in the entire city, and you doubt me?" Princess huffed.

"We seemed to slip by pretty easily" Buttercup whispered, obviously audible to Princess.

"Well, if you don't want my help…" Princess began. After a long pause Blossom broke the silence.

"No, we need to do this, we don't have time to argue amongst ourselves, we need to come together and fight these guys." Blossom said, trying to keep a steady voice. Just then, a rock smashed through the window, sending shattered glass everywhere in the room. Blossom rushed to the window to see who through it, while Buttercup went to the rock. Unfortunately, Blossom only saw the darkness outside and no one was to be seen.

"Guys, I think you should come look at this." Buttercup said. Her two sisters and Princess walked up to her, wary of the broken glass on the floor. On the rock in barely legible scribble were the words "We see you" …

For awhile they just stared at the rock, Princess in confusion but the three sisters knew exactly what it meant. Bubbles walked towards the window, staring intently at the darkness.

"How…..? How could they possible know that we are here? Even if they could fly we would have sensed them, and this is the last place we would go, so WHY ARE THEY HERE?" Blossom cried out.

"Blossom…." Buttercup began, trying to put her hand on her sisters shoulder, but was pushed away.

"NO! This isn't right there is absolutely no WAY they could find us. How could this not work, how could this happen!" Blossom bawled, tears beginning to glisten down her cheeks. Buttercup stopped her from almost falling to the floor on the broken glass, leading her to the bed.

"This is just, impossible." Blossom mumbled. Bubbles took no notice to her distress, continually staring out into the shadowy night.

"Don't worry Bloss, we'll find a way, I'm sure of it, we always do…" Buttercup began, but was also running low on confidence.

"Maybe you can do your little pep talk later, but what you need to figure out is how my window is going to get fixed!" Princess exclaimed. In response Buttercup gave a steely, murderous glare, which made Princess quiet down for the moment…. A long silence followed, hopelessness reaching into Blossom, uncertain of everything right now, Buttercup trying to do what little comforting she could while Bubbles continued to stare out the empty window.

After a time that seemed like forever, Buttercup was growing increasingly curious of Bubbles current state.

'She's not the one to give up and just stare out a stupid window, what going on?" Buttercup thought.

A long sigh came from Bubbles as she turned around and faced the other three girls in the room.

"Girls, I need to tell you something." Bubbles began.

…..

_**A/N **_

'_**So, any of you still care about this story? I understand if you don't, I haven't updated in like, what, at least a month? Well, the least I could do was try and make the chapter longer than usual. Please review if you still care, should I just stop here? Or try and begin something else? …. Oh, and what do you think about Bubbles huh? Did she tell on their whereabouts? Or another secret you didn't even see coming!**_

_**Thanks for reading this far, until next time…**_


End file.
